


abject disaster.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [71]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben did not do relationships.or: Ben's relationships always ended in disaster.  Then he met Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	abject disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> day 71, drabble 71.
> 
> Prompt 071 - relationship.

Ben did not do relationships. Every attempted relationship that he'd ever had ended in abject disaster, so he just did not see the point of trying again. He was clearly not meant to be in one. And then he sat down in a bar next to Rey. It started as a drunken hookup, then it turned into meeting up regularly for drinks, soon dinners were involved. His friends teased him about having a girlfriend, but Ben ignored them. This was the kind of relationship that he'd always wanted and he was not going to let it end in abject disaster.


End file.
